Getting To Know You Part 2
by FunkyDiva
Summary: Part 2 of the story.How will Simon and Hayley react to each other at the BBQ and will Ruthie cause trouble for the families with her welcome present?
1. Getting To Know You Part 1

Gettin To Know You  
Rated PG-13  
Summary: A new family moves next door to the Camdens and at the BBQ   
Simon and the new girl have alot more in common with each other and   
begin to find each other attractive! Please reveiw!  
  
  
It was 7:35am and it was the first day back at school after the summer.  
The sun was shinning brightly and there wasn't a cloud in sight.  
  
"Simon, Lucy come quickly new people have moved in next door" shouted   
Ruthie looking through the living room window  
  
Simon and Lucy quickly heard and ran to where Ruthie was.  
  
"Lets see" said Lucy  
  
Ruthie made room for Lucy to be next to her with Simon standing behind   
them.  
  
"Simon and Ruthie shouldn't you be getting ready for school and what   
are you lot doing" asked Annie walking in with the twins.  
  
"Mum we have new neighbours come and see" said Ruthie  
  
"I know because MR and MRS Clarke came to sign up to the church   
yesterday" said Annie  
  
"Well" asked a waiting Lucy  
  
"Well what" reply Annie  
  
"Mum what are they like" asked a curious Lucy  
  
"Your find out for your self when they come over for a BBQ tonight"   
said Annie turning the TV on for the twins  
  
"Cool" said a excited Ruthie leaving to get her school bag  
  
"Do they have any children" asked Lucy getting up from the window  
  
"Yes they have 4 children. There oldest is Ben who is your  
age, then Hayley   
who's Simon's age, then Kaci who's 13 and there youngest Brook who's   
11" said Annie realising that Simon had not said a word  
  
"Great well I better go down to college and check my class schedual"   
reply Lucy kissing her mum on the cheek then leaving.  
  
"Simon aren't you curious about the new neighbours" asked Annie walking   
over to her son  
  
"No not really" reply Simon looking down  
  
"Look sweetheart I know you are still upset about Laurie moving away   
and breaking up the relationship but there are plenty other girls out   
there you would die to go out with my handsom son" said Annie with a   
smile  
  
"Mum I don't want to be with another girl I just want to be with Laurie   
" said Simon in a louder voice  
  
"Well maybe Hayley your new neighbour will cheer you up because I told   
her parents you would show her around school, walk with her to school   
and just basically show her the ropes" grined Annie hoping Simon wasn't   
too mad about what she had done.  
  
"Yeah whatever" reply Simon leaving the room.  
  
Annie sat where shew as thinking about how Simon's relationships always   
ended bad. First Deena now Laurie and she wished just for once her son   
would find happeness.  
  
*****  
  
25 mintues later Simon walk up the path of the Clarke's new home and   
rang the doorbell.  
He watched Ruthie walk to school with her best friend Hannah when the   
door open with MRS Clarke standing there with a smile.  
  
"You must be Simon come on in" said Elizabeth  
  
Simon walked into the house to find the oldest child Ben shouting for   
the rest of his sisters to hurry up and this reminded him of the old   
days when Matt and Mary were back home.  
  
"Hey I'm Ben nice to meet you" he said shaking hands with Simon  
  
"Hey you too" reply Simon with a force smile.  
  
"Hayley, Kaci and Brook will you get your butts down here now" shouted   
Ben again  
  
"Your house must be like this too" laughed Elizabeth  
  
"Yeah" reply a quiet Simon  
  
He then looked up to see a medium height tanned girl with wavy blond/   
brownish hair walk down the stairs and for a second he felt himself   
smiling  
  
"Hurry up Hayley Simon has been waiting for you" said Elizabeth handing   
her daughter her bag  
  
"Sorry but Kaci held up the bathroom" reply Hayley  
  
"Well this is Simon Camden who lives next door and this is my oldest   
daughter Hayley" said Elizabeth introducing the two teenagers  
  
"Hey Simon" said a shy Hayley  
  
"Hey" reply Simon  
  
"Well you two better go or your be late for school and Hayley I will   
see you later ok and Simon I will see you at the BBQ" said Elizabeth  
  
The two teens walk down the path and started to walk to school.  
They were both quiet the whole way until they got to school.  
  
"Simon you know if you don't want to stay with me it's ok I can find my   
way round" asked Hayley  
  
"Well I have too I have no choice" said a grumpy Simon  
  
"You really don't" reply Hayley  
  
"Look I do so lets just leave it at that ok" shouted Simon  
  
Simon begun walking ahead and Hayley follow him. She couldn't beleive   
he was so mean but just assumed it was back to school day blues and the   
fact he didn't want the new girl hanging round with him and his mates.  
  
"Hey Simon" said people he passed in the corridoor  
  
Simon reply back and then showed Hayley to her homeroom.  
  
"Right we will meet here at lunch ok so I will see you later" said   
Simon before walking off.  
  
Hayley watched him leave and then went to face the people in her homeroom.  
  
"Hi you must be Hayley take a seat we are just wating for other people   
to arrive" smiled her teacher.  
  
Hayley turned round to see small friendship girls talking and she begun   
to feel nervous but as she was about sit down a girl behind her tap her.  
  
"Hey hayley come and sit with me and my friends" said Heidi with a smile.  
  
"Thanks" reply Hayley  
  
"Hey everyone this is Hayley" said Heidi  
  
"Hi Hayley" said the 5 other girls with smiles  
  
"So I saw you with Simon are two like going out or something" asked Heidi  
  
"No I have just met him today his my next door neighbour" laughed Hayley  
  
"Anyway don't be stupid Heidi he is really upset about Laurie still" said   
Beth  
  
"Who's Laurie" asked Hayley  
  
"Oh she used to be Simon's girlfriend and they were like really close   
and stuff but during summer the family had to move so laurie broke it   
off and Simon has been upset ever since" said Beth  
  
"Poor Simon but that explains why he was so grumpy towards me" said   
Hayley  
  
"Just ignore him for now. So where are you from and why did you move"   
said heidi  
  
"Well I used to live in Boston but we had to move because me dad's job   
got transfer here" reply Hayley  
  
"Cool so do you have a boyfriend" asked Beth  
  
"Well I did and it's alot like Simon and his girlfriend except it was   
my boyfriend who decided to break it up" said Hayley  
  
"Thats alwful aren't you hurt" asked one of the other girls  
  
"Yeah I'm still hurting badly I mean he was my boyfriend for 2 years but   
I'm trying to move on" reply Hayley  
  
"Try telling Simon that" said Heidi  
  
Hayley listen as her new friends talked about Simon and she realised   
that her and Simon had alot in common.  
  
*****  
  
It was 12:15 and lunch was going good for Hayley. She had made a bunch   
of new friends who weren't popular or unpopular but just right. She was   
talking with heidi when Simon grab her arm and pulled her over.  
  
"What you doing I told you to meet me at 12 and that was 15 minutes   
ago and I have spent that looking for you" shouted Simon  
  
"Look I'm sorry ok I just forgot and anyway you found me now and your   
friends who are really cool by the way" smiled Hayley  
  
"You forgot did you well I find that very selfish and I don't hang with   
selfish people so I'm leaving and you can find your own way home cause   
I'm not wasting my time with s selfish brat who thinks the world   
involves just her" screamed Simon then storming off.  
  
"Are you ok Hayley" asked heidi putting her arm round her  
  
"yeah what is his problem" said a shaken Hayley  
  
"Don't worry he didn't mean it" said Heidi pulling her back to the table  
  
"Oh shit I have to see him tonight at this BBQ that both are parents are   
hoding what am I going to do" said Hayley  
  
"Look just ignore him ok and he might even say sorry" said Beth  
  
Hayley decided they were right and that Simon would say sorry but she   
begun dreading the night to come.  
  
How will the BBQ go and will Simon and Hayley get feelings for each  
other?  
Getting To Know You Part 2- Coming Soon 


	2. Getting To Know You Part 2

Getting To Know You Part 2  
Rated PG-13  
Summary: Part 2 of the story.How will Simon and Hayley react to each   
other at the BBQ and will Ruthie cause trouble for the families with   
her welcome present?  
  
Hayley sat in her room watching TV. She did not want to go to the BBQ   
tonight because off Simon but then she remember what Heidi said about   
not letting one moody person stop her from going so she jump up and went   
over to her closet and started looking for a outfit.  
  
Meanwhile at the Camden house Ruthie wanted to make the new family  
feel welcome at the BBQ so she decided she would nip down to the local   
store and buy a home grown Glenoak plant for the Clarkes.  
She put on her jean jacket and went downstairs to tell her mum.  
  
"Mum is it alright if I go to the store and buy the Clarkes a welcome   
present" asked Ruthie leaning over the kitchen counter  
  
"Yeah as long as your brother or sister go with you" reply Annie sorting out   
the BBQ food.  
  
Ruthie sighed and headed back upstairs to find Simon.  
  
"Simon" said Ruthie knocking on his open door  
  
"What do you" reply Simon in sharp nasty voice  
  
"Jee whats got into you" ask Rutie starting to think asking Simon wasn't   
a good idea  
  
"Nothing so go away" shouted Simon closing his school book  
  
Ruthie decided to annoy him so she ask him about going to the store with   
her.  
  
"Go ask Lucy" reply Simon lying on his bed  
  
"No mum said you have to come" lied Ruthie  
  
"Bloody hell you better be quick if we have to attend this stupid BBQ"   
reply Simon getting up  
  
"All I want to get is a present for the Clarkes" said Ruthie with a smile  
  
Simon and Ruthie left the house and started there 5 minute journey to   
the store in Simon's car. Once they got there Ruthie found the plant,   
paid for it while Simon waited outside in the car.  
  
"Hey Si" said Heidi popping his head through the open window  
  
"Hey Heidi" reply Simon  
  
"So why were you so horrible to hayley today" asked Heidi  
  
"Why did she come crying to you about it" said Simon  
  
"No but now she doesn't think very much of you and everyone else knows   
that you aren't like that but hopefully telling her about you Laurie   
won't make her think that way" said Heidi  
  
"You told her about me and Laurie" shouted Simon  
  
"Keep your voice down it's not like it's a big secret and besides she   
is going through what your going through except she isn't being nasty   
to anyone" reply Heidi  
  
"What do you mean" asked Simon now getting curious  
  
"Well she was going out with her boyfriend for two years back in Boston   
and when he found out she was moving he dump her" Heidi explain seeing   
Ruthie coming out the store  
  
"Hey Heidi" said Ruthie walking round to the car door  
  
"Hi Ruthie how was your new school" asked Heidi helping Ruthie get the   
plant into the car  
  
"The uniform sucks but the school is cool" reply Ruthie  
  
"Come on Ruthie we are going to be late" said Simon  
  
Heidi went back to Simon  
  
"Please try and be nice to Hayley tonight because she is really cool"   
said Heidi before saying goodbye and walking into the store  
  
Simon and Ruthie went back home and by the time they got there they realise   
they had 20 minutes to get ready before next door came over.  
  
"hey daddy" said Ruthie carrying in the big planet which was just below   
her height  
  
"Hey hows my little girl" Eric reply looking a bit suprise with the plant  
  
"Don't worry dad it's a present for the Clarkes" said Ruthie with a   
smile  
  
"Hello Simon nice to say hello to me" Eric said as Simon went straight   
upstairs  
  
"Just ignore him dad he has been in a bad mood all day cause he still   
hasn't gotten over Laurie the snob" said Ruthie walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Is that so" reply Eric followering her  
  
****  
  
20 minutes later the Clarkes were finally round at the Camden house and   
Simon was still in his room.  
  
"Simon hurry up everyone is waiting for you so we can all go into   
the garden" shouted Annie up the stairs  
  
Simon started walking down the stairs and when he saw Hayley he begun   
to get love butterflies in his stomach  
  
"You've met Simon from eariler so shall we all go into the garden" said   
Annie  
  
They walked into the garden with Ben and Lucy talking and Ruthie nagging   
Annie and Eric to let her bring out the present.Hayley went off with her   
two sisters at the pinic table and the two dads went to the BBQ while the   
mums were talking. This left Simon on his own and he had to keep looking   
at Hayley cause he couldn't beleive how pretty she looked.  
  
"Ok Ruthie you can go and get it" said Annie to a excited Ruthie running   
back indoors to get it.  
  
"She has got this present for you and your family" laughed Annie to   
Elizabeth  
  
Ruthie came ut with the plant and everyone gathered round  
  
"This is a home grown Glenoak plant and it's a welcome present from me"   
said Ruthie giving it to Elizabeth  
  
"Oh Ruthie thats very sweet of you and" but before Elizabeth finished   
she begun to itch like mad after touching it.  
  
"Are you ok Mrs Clarke" asked Lucy  
  
"I think I could be allegic to this plant oh Howard help me" said   
Elizabeth itching  
  
"Oh Elizabeth come indoors I think i have some cream" said Annie leading   
her back in with Howard followering.  
  
All the kids begun to laugh even Simon laughed and Hayley saw it.  
  
"So you do laugh and smile then because I was getting worried you were   
a person who never smiles" laughed Hayley  
  
"About earlier I'm really sorry it's just my girlfriend or should I say   
ex girlfriend really hurt me and I guesses you were the easiest person   
to take it out on" explain Simon  
  
"It's ok my boyfriend did the same to me" said Hayley smiling back  
  
"Well we both have something in common" laughed Simon  
  
Hayley giggled and both her and Simon went to the pinic table and talk   
until there food was ready.  
  
****  
  
It was coming up to 10pm and Brook and Ruthie had falledn asleep on the   
grass while everyone else was talking to each other.  
  
"Well we better go" said Elizabeth finishing her wine  
  
Howard pick up Brook and they all walked up to the front door with Eric   
carrying Ruthie.  
  
"Well it's been a good and funny night" said Eric  
  
"Yep we should do it again sometime" laughed Elizabeth  
  
"and Eric we should start talking about how to build the gate between   
are gardens" said Howard followering his wife.  
  
The Clarkes walk out with the Camdens waving.  
  
"Come on Hayley you got school tomorrow" said Elizabeth walking past her   
and Simon at the end of the drive  
  
"Ok I will be there in a minute" reply Hayley  
  
"Simon come on" shouted Eric from the house  
  
"Well I have had a really good night" said Simon  
  
"Me too and I'm so glad I have found the real Simon" laughed Hayley  
  
"Hayley would you like to go out to the movies on saturday with me" asked   
Simon feeling very nervous  
  
"What like a date" asked hayley  
  
"Yeah" reply Simon  
  
"I would love to Simon Camden" said Hayley  
  
"Cool" reply Simon as he couldn't beleive he had just ask her out  
  
"Well I better go so do you want to walk to school tomorrow" asked Hayley  
  
"Sure I be at your house at 7:45 ok" reply Simon  
  
"Great see ya tomorrow" said Hayley before walking next door to her house.  
  
Simon started to walk back to his house and for once he had stopped   
thinking about Laurie and now all he could think about was Hayley   
and how she was such a talented, smart beautiful person she was.  
  
The End  
  
So I hope you like the second part and if I get some good reviews I will   
carry on writing fanfics. 


End file.
